


Slave & Prince AU

by agronthegerman



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronthegerman/pseuds/agronthegerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt i was asked to fill on tumblr. </p><p>PROMPT: Hey There! I was wondering if you could do a Agron/Nasir AU! in which Agron is king and Nasir is his favorite body slave or Nasir is like his mistress. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dresden was the capital of fair Germania, and it was in this land, that King Cassius, spoke to his first born. His heir and first in line to the throne, Prince Agron.

“My son, wonderful news, in honour of your thirtieth birthday, I have arranged huge celebration for all of Dresden and beyonds finest citizens. Including fair Lena, who I’m sure will be most excited to see you.”

Agron forced a smile “I look forward to it, gratitude father.”

The truth was, Agron was already dreading it. He knew this gathering was simply an excuse for his mother and father to attempt to force him to embrace and consider Lena, Duchess of Rhine, as future wife, queen and someone to produce an heir with. He was not the least bit interested in her, or any female for that matter.

Yes, the great Prince Agron of Germania, was gay.

Whilst many that lurked in Germania’s deep underground regularly engaged in same sex relations, homosexual’s were hated by most of the mainstream German society. It was not uncommon for German parents to see their son or daughter to the streets or at times with a slice in their throat because they preferred to lay with the same sex. With the exception of slaves, it was common knowledge that slaves were often purchased as body slaves. The female body slaves served as whores for both male and female heads of houses. The males were almost always purchased by wealthy men to use as fuck toys and house slaves. The few that escaped or gained freedom hid in the underworld, where whore houses filled with both gay and straight slaves sold themselves for a few drachma coins per fuck. Agron despised Germanias participation in the slave trade. Even fucking Gauls didnt deserve such a fate. He remembered how furious his father was when he gifted Agron a young Thracian girl named Maya, only for Agron to ‘accidentally’ loose her on the outskirts of Dresden, with a large purse of drachma in her hand and a cart ready to return her to Thrace, tears of disbelief and thanks in her eyes.

Still, Agron was not innocent of occasional visits to the whore houses, he hid himself well, of course and knew that the male who he would lay with would know nothing of German workers, let alone royalty. Guilt ran through his veins as he gave into desire and touched and fucked the men. He would often leave three times the amount of drachma for the slave to ease his conscience.

Now at least, he needed to pretend. With each year that passed, he began to give up on his dream of meeting another male and falling in love. He instead set his heart on becoming king. Once he ruled the throne, he would order the freedom of all house salves, and be the first land to openly scold Rome and its allies for their roles in the trades. He knew however, his father would not consider him a candidate unless he at least had a fiancé.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by his brother Duro waving a hand in front of his face.

“Wonder what could be so enthralling that the future King of Germania has his head stuck in the clouds.”

Agron laughed, “Nothing of importance, have you heard of fathers plans for celebration of my birthday?”

“Yes.” Duro said as he took a large bite of an apple. “I hear the ever fucking wonderful Lena will be in attendance?”

“That is true.” Agron confirmed “And I suppose, your fair Natalia will be on your arm all night?”

Agron smirked and winked. “Of course brother, and I suggest you place ring on Lena’s finger before Natalia and I steal throne.”

They laughed.

~*~

The celebrations were in full swing as Agron sat on his throne, welcoming and greeting the guests. He felt a unnerve soar through his gut as he realised how many guests, from both Germania, Rome, Thrace and elsewhere had brought their body slaves with them. Some were collared, some branding the initial of their owner burned into their flesh on arms. It made him feel bile rise in his throat to see the hint of bruises or flogging wounds lay on their exposed flesh.

Agron was eventually lulled away from greeting the guest by his mother, Queen Geneva.

“Come Agron, Lena grows impatient. She is quite eager to meet with you.”

Agron muffled his groan as his mother lead him through the crowd of guests that filled the great palace hall. It was the usual laughing drunk German and Roman crowds, drunkenly chanting songs about their mutual hatred for Gallia. He payed little notice to most but then

He saw him.

A boy. Small in size, long dark locks. Skin too dark to be German or Roman. He was dressed well. But he stood in the far corner alone. His brown eyes met Agron’s green ones, holding the stare for the few seconds before Agron’s eyes were ripped away by the sharp tug on his arm.

“Agron! Head in the clouds again? Unacceptable at your own gathering!”

“Apologies” Agron said as he fought all attempt to pull away from his mother and go in search of the boy.

He heard a soft laugh and turned his head to see a woman standing in front of him. “Perhaps it wise to listen to her highness, Agron. Afterall this land has never seen such a Queen.”

“Fair Lena, you flatter,” Geneva said as she embraced the girl.

“Lena.” Agron put on his best false grin. “Gratitude for your attendance.”

Lena smiled. “None needed the pleasure is all mine.”

“Apologises but I hear my husband call.” Geneva lied “Lena I hope we meet again very soon.”

Lena grinned “Yes your highness, I hope so too.”

After thirty minutes which felt like hours of hearing Lena speak about her new collection of trinkets and dresses, he quietly excused himself, citing the need to piss. However his eyes instantly scanned the room in search of the man, he headed to the quiet corner and was surprised to find the boy still standing there, head looking down.

“I do not recall greeting you earlier this evening.”

“You did not. I’m unfamiliar with such huge crowds. Apologises.”

“None needed.” Agron smiled as he slowly reached out his hand.

“Agron, well, Agron, Prince of Germania but Agron is preferred.”

The boys eyes widened as he slowly took his hand with his own. “I know who you are, this celebration is in honour of you.”

Agron smiled as he kept his eyes on the boy. The boy spoke softly, he almost could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

“What name do you go by?”

The boy looked up “Nasir. My name is Nasir.”

Agron’s suspicion on fear was confirmed by the reflection of Nasir’s eyes in his. The poor boy looked completely overwhelmed by the music and roar of the crowds. Agron gently reached out and took Nasir’s hand in his.

“Come. I know of a place much quieter and empty than here.” He said as he slowly lead the boy out of the hall and out into the palace gardens into the darkest and most secluded area he could find.

Nasir, looking slightly calmer and his hand still in Agron’s looked up at him.

“We should not be here.”

Agron let out a small laugh. “No one will find us here. No need for breast to beat so quickly.”

Nasir still shook his head. “You should not be talking to me.”

“It’s my celebration is it not? I talk to whom I choose.”

“But why do you, a prince choose to talk to me a-“

Agron cut the boy off with a gentle press of his lips against the boys. The boy stilled for a few seconds before responding to the kiss. Agron’s arms finding their way to Nasir’s waist and Nasir’s to Agron’s neck. Agron’s heart fluttered at he realized that nothing in his life had felt more right than having Nasir in his arms. He wanted to keep him there forever, protect him from the crowds he feared and love him until his last breath.

They continued to kiss until Nasir heard the dreaded sound of his name being yelled from the hall and the faint crack of a whip.

The sound shocked him into pulling away from Agron lips like they were made of thorns.

“I must go! Apologies!”

“Wait Nasir!” Agron said as he grabbed hold of the mans arm only to feel shock run through his body as he saw the ‘G’ branding upon the boys arm.

“You…you are slave?”

Nasir pulled away, turning his back to him.

“I am. I must go, my master calls.”

Nasir hurried off, leaving a shocked Agron standing alone in the gardens. Lips still swollen.

He would remember this night. Not only had he finally had his dream become a reality, and he had fallen in love with a male.

But he, Agron, Prince of Germania, had fallen in love with a slave.

Fuck the gods.

———————————


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of rape/non-con in this part. PLEASE review, its really good motivation.

The morning after the events of the last night came. Agron had found himself unable to sleep, or even think of anything else besides Nasir. He still felt a butterfly flutter in his stomach when he thought about the kiss, his arms wrapped around the boy.

He was mentally kicking himself for not running after him, finding out who the fuck it was that Nasir called master and wrapping his hands around his throat. But he found himself unable to move. He was frozen.

His head ran with thoughts, he put on his best act as he said his goodbyes to the last guest. Even forced a shit eating grin when Lena kissed his cheek and told him that she’d be seeing him again soon. Much to his parents delight.

“Too much wine last night boy?” His father said with a raised eyebrow “You are thirty once i suppose.”

“Sorry father.” Agron said as he took a sip of the warm tea “Where is Duro? Still to his bed?”

“Yes. That boy may not be heir to throne but it does not mean he can simply drink and fuck through days to come. Speaking of women, i see you and Duchess of Rhine were in intimate conversation last night. I hope you will be seeing her again.”

Agron groaned inside, “Yes father.” He paused “But before i prepare for relationships, might I enquirer about a particular guest at celebrations last evening?”

“And of this guest?”

“He had a slave, he held whip. He was most joyous and we struck up quite drunken friendship, but i do not recall his name. His slave though, too dark of skin to be German, had a G branded on his arm.”

“Giomar. A boisterous yet dangerous man if i ever met one, he owns a villa not far from North of city walls. I suggest one proceeds with caution if you wish to purse friendship with him, or are you interested in purchasing a slave of your own?”

“Perhaps.” Agron said quietly. He had a name and a location; he just needed to find a way to be alone with Nasir again. But this could not wait, he took a final gulp of his tea and set up to his quarters, formulating a plan to sneak out of the palace upon sunset and go in search of Nasir.

~*~

Sneaking out of your own palace was not an easy task. He had quietly excused himself from supper and with a cloak slung over his face and a horse in tow, he set off across the city in search of Giomar’s villa.

He eventually found what appeared to be a small yet wealthy looking villa where his father described it. Getting off the horse, he slowly removed his cloak and knocked upon the iron gates, immediately to be greeted by two German Guards.

“What business have you here this night?”

Agron raised his head. “I am Agron, Prince of Germania, i wish to speak with head of house, Giomar, is it not?”

The guards immediately lowered their stands and parted to allow him entry into the villa. “Right away your Majesty, apologies for the delay.” One said as he lead Agron into the house.

Agron stood quietly by the main entrance waiting for the man who Nasir called master, it took everything in him to keep the smile plastered on his face.

Giomar was exactly how Agron expected, robes made of the finest materials, pushing his fifties and had a shit eating grin that most slave owners seemed to have. Two slaves, a man and woman stood beside him, eyes on the ground at all times, the man had bruising on his neck. It made Agron’s inside feel both ill and frantic at the same time.

“Your Majesty, i must say, this is most unexpected surprise!” He offered his hand to Agron, who took it with reluctance. “To what do i owe pleasure following last night’s wonderful festivities?”

“That is what arrival is in reference to, last night I was well acquainted with a slave which i am leaded to believe you own?”

Giomar raised his head as he handed Agron a cup of wine. “Dark of skin and eyes? Yes, Nasir, he is most trusted body slave. I have owned him since before balls fell to manhood.”

“He informed me of his services.” Agron said with a pause. “I wish to purchase a slave similar in stock. “

Giomar grinned. “Why your Majesty, I was told about potential union with Duchess of Rhine, I assume this desire is out of avoiding one cunt for the rest of your days is it not?”

Agron forced a laugh. “That could be suggested. May I inspect your own collection? No need to go to trouble yourself, I am sure the Syrian can offer most needed advice?”

“He is in cell following day of service. I shall have Amira show you to cells.” He smiled as the young girl raised her head and stepped forward. “And your Majesty, as future King I most welcome you to use a slave before you consider purchase. Think of it as a Royal discount.” He smirked.

Agron nodded. “Gratitude, I will have full inspection.”

His heart was pounding as the girl lead him down to the cells where the slaves were kept. He however made sure to remain with a calming exterior as he scanned the rooms and looked for possible exists to which he and Nasir could escape. He felt the same butterfly flutter as he drew closer and closer to the man that consumed his every thought…

~*~

He should have known better than to disappear out of his master’s sight. He was used to being fucked when Giomar was drunk, but today was particularly brutal. No matter the amount of times he tried to ask for oil Giomar just grunted and told him that he lost that privilege when he removed from his spot.

It hurt. It felt like agony at times. He squeezed his eyes closed and imagined he was back at the Palace, his lips on Agron’s. He felt his chest ache when he pictured those green eyes in his head. God, how had this happened? He had never felt this way about anyone before except the brother he was torn from as a child by Roman soldiers. That love for someone, that feeling of being completely safe. Then he remembered…

“You…you are slave?”

He felt a tear fall from his eye as Giomar pounded into him.

He limped back to the cell which he called his home and, still feeling the blood and semen drip down his legs, fell on the small bed, curling into himself. Crying softly as he realized the Prince from last night that made his heart swell was gone. And was never coming back.

When he eventually regained consciousness, he felt the sting between his legs come back immediately and bit his lip hard. It took all his strength to sit up and reach for the rag and the basin of murky water. With his back against the wall and his legs spread, he started to wash the blood away with the rag. The pain soared and again he found his eyelids getting heavier and his head falling forward. Those green eyes welcoming him into the safety of the darkness once again.

~*~  
“Your Majesty, I would show you to slaves.” Amira said nervously as she waited for one of the guards to open the cell lock.

“The offer is kind, but I wish to speak to the Syrian boy before I do inspection, where is his cell?”

Amira raised her hand, pointing down the darkened corridors. “Further downwards, to left.” She directed before handing him a set of keys.

He nodded. “Gratitude. See yourself to supper. I may not be master but i am royalty. I would see you nourished.”

He felt his stomach swirl as he approached the cell, with his hand shakily twisting the lock, he opened the cell. Seeing the slumped figure sit upon the bed, his legs spread. A flicker of candle light highlighted the drops of sweat on Nasir’s chest.

“Nasir? Nasir? It is i, Agron.” Agron said as he slowly walked towards the figure.

The figure did not move.

“Nasir?” Agron knelled down by the boys bed, his eyes fell to Nasir’s body. Seeing the blood stained rag still in Nasir’s grasp and the bruising that lay upon Nasir’s thighs. He felt a swirl of rage and panic as he heard a soft whimper. He slowly reached his hand up and gently raised Nasir’s chin, seeing the ghostly white face smile and Nasir’s eyes finally meet his again.

“You…how?”

Agron immediately pulled Nasir’s body closer to his, wrapping his arms around the boy who softly hissed in pain. “I needed to see you. You’re hurt, did he do this to you?”

“Why are you here? How did you know?” Nasir tried to push Agron away from him in disbelief. “I, You should not be here…”

“I am here by invitation of Giomar himself,” Agron let Nasir sit himself up. “Did he do this to you?”

Nasir looked away. “My master did as he saw fit, i was not supposed to move from sight.” He met Agron’s eyes. “Apologises for last night. I should have made clear i was slave. Will i be crucified?”

Agron felt his heart break. “What? No! No you shall not, I’m here because I needed to see you again, last night is all that consumes thought.” He reached out and moved the few loose strands of Nasir’s hair away from his eyes. “I shall see Giomar dead for what he has done to you.”

“No, you can’t! You are prince, you must leave here! Please, return to palace and put it from mind!”

Agron moved closer to Nasir. “I will not. That kiss we shared last night, my heart has never swelled like that. I, I wish to give heart to you Nasir.”

Nasir looked up at him, slowly reaching out to place a hand on Agron’s cheek. “You, you are Prince Agron, I am slave, the gods themselves could not unite us. I will only be with you in dreams that fill nights. You are to take Queen, I am to stay with my master. If I fled I would be crucified.”

“I will find way. I will see you free and in my arms. You have my word.” Agron whispered softly before gently leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on Nasir’s lips, to which Nasir instantly responded, allowing Agron to wrap his arms around him and run his hands down Nasir’s back. They pulled back for breath, Agron tangled his fingers in Nasir’s hair.

“You will take me from here? We will be together?” Nasir whispered as he looked up at Agron.

“I told you, you have my word. I will come for you. You will be slave no longer.”

“But, you are heir to throne of Germania. You cannot lay with male, and male with Syrian blood through his veins, we would both be killed.”

“Shhh.” Agron whispered into Nasir’s hair, kissing his head protectively. “As i have said, I will find way Nasir. Until yesterday I had not known my heart could beat this way for another. I have long dreamed of this feeling, of meeting someone who i believe the gods had waiting for me. To set eyes again upon your heart…” Agron smiled softly. “I understand now why a man would risk all for such a thing.”

They sat there for a little while. Nasir, feeling the most safe and protected he had all his life in Agron’s arms. Agron holding him and stroking his hair softly. They didn’t speak, instead Agron would place kisses on Nasir’s head, Nasir buried his face into Agron’s neck. Thoughts of freedom and love filling their heads.

They were pulled out of the thoughts by a faint shout coming from along the corridor.

“Your majesty?”

Nasir sat up immediately.

“Amira, she calls for you! You must go! We cannot be seen together!”

Agron nodded as he stood up. “I will come for you, i will find a way Nasir, keep self safe until i come for you.”

Nasir nodded and let Agron pull him in again for a second kiss, the kiss was more frantic this time, more desperate.

They pulled away “I will return soon Nasir. The gods themselves could not stop me. Sleep now. I love you.”

Nasir smiled as he met Agron’s eyes through the small bars in his cell window one last time.“I love you too.”

~*~

“So, your majesty, I trust you found a slave to your liking?” Giomar grinned.

“I am impressed with your collection. But as time was limited, I have not found one i would brand as my own yet. I wish to return. With coin of course next time.” Agron’s smile was so forced his jaw was starting to ache.

“You may return whenever you wish. We are flattered upon visits from the palace.”

Agron smirked.

“Oh believe me, I shall return.”

~*~

“And where did you vanish to last evening?”

Agron was pulled out of his thoughts by Duro flopping down on the chaise longue beside him.

“That business is my own little brother.”

“Just tell me it was not the underworld, no royalty should ever set foot upon such a place.”

Agron laughed. “No, it was not underworld Duro. I was simply visiting an acquaintance.”

Duro rolled his eyes “Well your majesty, i suggest you reassure mother and father that your reputation is still intact. They would have words with you in the great hall. Now.”

Agron groaned before getting up, as he was walking away as he felt a cushion hit the back of his head. Fucking Duro.

~*~

By the time Agron got down to the great hall, his mother and father were in conversation. They abruptly stopped as he entered the room, the smile on his fathers face as he greeted him made him feel a mixture of unease and nervousness in his stomach.

“Son! At last you have risen from quarters. I assume you have eaten?”

“Yes father.” Agron said as he sat down, taking the cup of water offered to him by one of the butlers. “Duro said you would have words.

“That is correct.” Cassius sat down. “Now son, you are no longer boy, in wake of birthday celebrations we feel it is time that you found wife and future queen. I am getting weaker in old age, but i cannot leave throne to a son without a bride, do you understand?”

Agron took a deep breath. This was the last thing he needed right now. Freeing Nasir came before everything, even the throne or being the king. But in order to get Nasir out of the villa he had to act normal.

“Yes father.” He nodded.

His mother spoke this time. “Your father and I, as King and Queen of Germania, feel that the Duchess of Rhine would be the perfect addition to the royalty of this nation. She is of wealthy and aristocratic stock. She will make fine Queen.”

Agron raised his brow. “Will? Mother I have not shared intimate conversation with her, surely you cannot expect me to ask hand now?!”

His parents exchanged a glance at each other before his father turned to look at Agron.

“There is no need to ask. The decision has been made for you. You and the Duchess will marry within the week.”

Agron froze, he felt the blood drain from his face.

This could not be fucking happening.


End file.
